1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to the field of pressurized fluid systems and more specifically it relates to an apparatus for charging a pressurized system. The purpose of the charging apparatus is to provide the technician with a simple method of injecting a predetermined amount of lubricant into a pressurized system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous pressurized fluid systems have been provided in prior art that are adapted to operate optimally within a certain pressure range. If the internal pressure falls below this range, the system needs to be recharged with an appropriate lubricant. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
There does not presently exist a cost effective way to accomplish the task of inserting a predetermined amount of lubricant into a pressurized system. Added to this, is the fact that when a technician arrives on site they are faced with a myriad number of systems with service connection access ranging from the accessible to the acrobatic and often cramped working conditions.
Some systems contain a combination of fluids. For example, air conditioning and refrigerant (the primary fluid) in combination with a lubricating oil (the secondary fluid) for the compressor and other critical components. The lubricating oil is generally present in fairly fluid. The quantities, usually less than 5% of the total fluid. The present invention provides for the introduction of these secondary fluids into systems charged with the primary fluids.